El secreto de la campana dorada
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: La campana dorada de Skypea tiene un secreto, cuando la tocas te transporta a otro mundo. En el mundo de Fiore, Fairy Tail se aliará con la banda del sombrero de paja para derrotar al dios Enel, que desea hacerse con el trono de dios en Fiore también. Historia de aventuras con toques de Natsu x Nami, Luffy x Lucy y otras parejas. (NaNa, LuLu etc.)
1. El hombre de las orejas estiradas

**Hace poco leí un crossover, y pensé en hacer el mío propio, ya que me gustó bastante. Será una combinación entre One Piece y Fairy Tail. Y como no, sin perder la identidad, el villano será mi malvado favorito: el dios Enel (pienso que se le valora poco para el espectáculo que da, me gustaría que volviera a salir en One Piece, quien sabe quizás Oda se acuerda de él) espero k os guste :D**

El sol salía y se alzaba en el cielo en el inmenso país de Fiore. En cierto gremio, los magos hacían vida normal como de costumbre: aquel hombre pelirosa llamado Natsu se peleaba con Gray, y Erza los separaba. Lucy conversaba tranquila con Levy y Juvia. Laxus elegía su próxima misión junto a sus compañeros de equipo y el viejo maestro Makarov bebía junto a Cana en su típica pelea por quien bebe más. Fuera era un día tranquilo y relajado, el canto del viento entre los árboles y la luz del sol filtrándose entre la hierba fresca del campo.

-BUUUUUUUUUUUUM-se oyó una gran explosión, que al parecer provenía de fuera.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia la puerta, esperaron largo tiempo pero no pasaba nada, hasta que un extraño hombre con el torso desnudo, un pañuelo en la cabeza y las orejas estiradas, entró por la puerta del gremio, zampándose una manzana. El extraño hombre avanzó con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados hasta que se sentó en una mesa de madera , y empezó a comerse otra manzana, aún con los ojos cerrados, pero esta vez con la expresión relajada.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Erza.

El hombre siguió comiendo como si nada y tiró las sobras de la fruta al suelo, sacándose otra del bolsillo.

-Te he preguntado que quien eres…-aclaró ella, con una marca en la cien que mostraba enfado.

El hombre por fin abrió los ojos dejando ver sus dos pupilas azules y formando un rostro demoníaco, y sin levantarse contestó a la peli roja.

-Me llamo Enel, y parece que el secreto de la campana dorada era éste, que te llevaba a otro mundo…- sonrió él, al ver cumplido su objetivo.

-la verdad es que mi mundo es muy aburrido, espero que éste me de más juego, aunque lo dudo bastante…-añadió, tirando de nuevo las sobras de la manzana al suelo.

-¿otro mundo?-se extrañó Erza. No sabía por qué pero no le gustaba para nada ese tipo, era demasiado raro.

-Bueno, no importa que no entiendas…-dijo él, escondiendo su mirada entre las sombras.

-¡ahora este sitio me pertenece! ¡Arrodillaos todos ante mí!- gritó Enel, con la manos levantadas en el aire.

-Mira, Enel…, la acabas de cagar, y eso te costara la vida- amenazó Erza, sacando una espada de la nada y lanzándose en contra de ese tipo.

-Ingenua mortal…-susurró Enel, mientras seguía comiendo aquella manzana.

Erza le atravesó la cabeza con la espada y le clavó una lanza en las costillas, ensombreció la mirada y después dijo algo. Antes de soltar las armas sintió un poco de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Eso por meterte con Fairy Tail- dijo ella, viendo que su rostro estaba muy tranquilo, tanto que se deducía que había muerto.

Erza volvía a sus cosas, mientras todos iban apartando su rostro de ese malnacido que aún seguía sentado, a pesar de tener las armas de Erza clavadas en su cuerpo. De repente se oyó un bostezo y todo el gremio se quedó horrorizado al ver como ese hombre abría los ojos, en señal de cansancio y se movía a pesar de tener la cabeza traspasada por una espada ¡Se había echado una siesta! El hombre se levantó y se sacó las armas de su cuerpo para tirarlas al suelo, su mirada se ensombreció y miró fijamente a Erza, esta trago saliva ¿Cómo era eso posible?

-Pero no puede ser que…-dijo ella, con un miedo tremendo en sus entrañas. Enel sonrió.

-Vaya chica, perdón, se me olvidó mencionar que soy un dios…- dijo ese hombre, sonriendo maléficamente y deleitándose con la expresión de terror de la chica.

-comprenderás…que después de esto…no puedo perdonar tu vida…-dijo él, sonriendo diabólicamente de nuevo.

-Pero…-consiguió articular la aterrorizada chica.

De repente, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Enel estaba tocando a Erza con la palma de la mano, levitando y sonriendo ante la inminente muerte de ella.

-Pero no puede ser…te has movido a la velocidad de la luz…-admiró ella, horrorizada y ante la atónita mirada de Natsu y Gray.

-No…no me he movido a la velocidad de la luz…-dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-yo soy la luz- advirtió con tono destructor. Una lágrima cayó por el rostro de Erza.

-descarga eléctrica de 100.000 voltios- dijo, friendo a Erza con una descarga que hizo que se cayera al suelo, aparentemente muerta.

-Ahora ya sabéis mi fuerza, mortales…- se rió él, satisfecho pisando el rostro de Erza.

Cierto chico con el pelo rosa empezó a enloquecer y aun sabiendo el poder de ese ser, se prendió en llamas.

-¡BASTARDO!- le gritó.

-vaya, que nueces tan interesantes comiste chico…- aclaró él, sonriente.

-pero no eres rival para un dios- añadió, acumulando energía en la mano derecha.

-Natsu, ¡no lo hagas!- gritó horrorizada Lucy.

-El…-dijo él, con una importante cantidad de energía que desprendía su mano.

-¡ENEL!- gritó alguien des de la puerta.

El dios se giró y puso cara de enfado al ver a un extraño chico con una mano agarrando su sombrero de paja.

-¡No perdonaré este insulto a mis Nakamas!- gritó el chico, mientras Natsu atravesaba el cuerpo de Enel, sin afectarle lo más mínimo. Enel puso la mano cargada en el rostro de Natsu y soltó un enorme rayo que lo dejo carbonizado y cayó también al suelo.

-Otra vez tú, ¡Luffy sombrero de paja!- le gritó Enel a ese chico que acababa de entrar al gremio.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, me ha encantado escribir esto como mola esto del crossover…**


	2. el poder de las Akuna no Mi

**Se que os tengo un poco abandonadillos lo siento! Capitulo 2 de "el secreto de la campana dorada"**

-Otra vez tú, ¡Luffy sombrero de paja!- le gritó Enel a ese chico que acababa de entrar al gremio.

El chico agarró ese sombrero que tenía en la cabeza y miró a Enel, haciendo que éste se estremeciese.

-¿Quién es ésta gente? ¿Tus súbditos?- preguntó Luffy a Enel.

Enel sonrió y negó con la cabeza, después cargó de electricidad su mano derecha y se propuso lanzar un ataque eléctrico hacia Luffy.

-Son unos pobres desgraciados que van a acabar carbonizados…- aclaró Enel, cabreado.

Makarov se despertó de su "sueño", ya que bebió demasiado en su duelo con Cana y se desmayó antes de que todo esto pasara. Cuando abrió los ojos y vio a sus "hijos" carbonizados, enfureció de tal manera que tembló el mismísimo suelo.

-TU, ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!- le gritó el maestro a Enel.

El dios giró su cabeza y observó al pequeño anciano, el cual tenía ojeras por beber tanto y signos de furia por lo que ese ser diabólico les había hecho a Natsu y Erza.

-¿Qué quieres enano? Lo siento pero yo no cuido a viejos…-aclaró Enel, con la mano cargada y mirándolo con la mirada ensombrecida y una sonrisa maléfica en su boca.

-sin embargo, será mejor que te envié ya al otro barrio, no quiero que llegues a la demencia senil, sería demasiado sufrimiento…- se rió Enel, alcanzando la carga de su ataque "El Thor".

Todos los integrantes del gremio tenían las manos en sus bocas. Nadie que se hubiera atrevido a decirle esas palabras a Makarov había sobrevivido. La verdad es que el poder de ese chico era enormemente grande, podía incluso alcanzar al maestro, pero él era uno de los diez magos santos, era imposible derrotarlo ¿no?

-El Thor-pronunció Enel, lanzando un enorme rayo. El maestro sonrió e hizo gala de su magia para crear una mano gigante que bloqueó el rayo. Enel se quedó boquiabierto y sudando.

-¿Pero que Akuna no mi te has comido?- se preguntó Enel. Luffy también se sorprendió, y decidió no meterse.

-Soy Makarov, uno de los diez magos santos, tus horas están contadas…-dijo el pequeño mago. Enel sonrió.

-Entonces tendré que jugar en serio- terminó, tocando dos de sus tambores y activando su ataque "Kiten".

El rayo en forma de bestia se acercaba peligrosamente a un asombrado Makarov y éste no pudo esquivarlo. El ataque le frió por completo y calló al suelo, derrotado. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail se preocuparon y Laxus avanzó hasta su abuelo.

-¿Puedes seguir luchando, viejo?- preguntó Laxus.

-Lo siento, me ha pillado desprevenido, el poder de ése tío es increíble- advirtió el derrotado Makarov.

-De acuerdo- terminó Laxus, levantándose y desplazándose a la velocidad del rayo hacia Enel. Los dos forcejeaban encendidos en rayos.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedas usar también el rayo?- preguntó muy sorprendido Enel.

-Lo mismo digo…- aclaró Laxus.

-Las Akuna no Mi son únicas, no pueden haber dos usuarios con los mismos poderes, es técnicamente imposible, ¿que eres, chaval?- le preguntó Enel. Laxus puso cara de no saber de lo que habla.

-¿Que es una Akuna no Mi? Yo uso magia…-aclaró Laxus, dejando boquiabierto a Enel.

-Supongo que eso es lo que hay en éste mundo, bueno, igualmente, el poder de la Goro Goro no Mi es invencible- dijo él, sonriendo y pegándole una patada en el torso a Laxus.

-Bastardo, te voy a derrotar como sea…- aclaró Laxus, levantándose.

Enel volvió a sonreír y tocó otro de sus tambores.

-Fénix de 30.000.000 de voltios- dijo Enel, lanzando un rayo en forma de Fénix. Laxus cerró sus ojos y cargó más electricidad, liberándola en un mega rayo. Los dos ataques chocaron liberando electricidad y causando una explosión inmensa. Los dos rivales se miraron sonrientes y dijeron algo a la vez.

-No eres malo-

Enel despareció y apareció, Laxus hizo lo mismo, y en un seguido de golpes, el segundo le asestó un puñetazo eléctrico en las costillas a Enel. Pero éste absorbió el ataque, sonriendo. Después canalizó mucha electricidad en su bastón.

-Gracias por darme más poder- aclaró Enel.

-Descarga tridente- dijo Enel, prendiendo su bastón en electricidad y transformándolo en un tridente incandescente.

-¿Pero qué?- se preguntó Laxus.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo, mortal?- preguntó Enel.

-el cerebro- terminó riendo a todo pulmón y provocando a Laxus.

Laxus se lanzó a atacarle, pero Enel no paraba de reír.

-Gracias por acercarte más- dijo Enel, formando un rostro de locura.

Enel le asestó un golpe con el tridente en el torso a Laxus, lanzándolo varios metros y haciendo que se estrellara con una pared ya bastante agrietada del gremio.

-Lo habéis intentado, pero un dios es invencible- advirtió Enel.

-Esto es una locura…-se asustó Juvia.

-Mira y Gildarts no están, y el maestro, Erza y Laxus han sido derrotados como si nada, y además el tonto de Natsu…- admiró Gray, asustado.

-¿Quién es el próximo?- se preguntó Enel.

El gremio ya no tenía techo y todos los miembros estaban heridos, ya sea física o psicológicamente. Ese hombre tenía un poder inconmensurable en sus manos, todos los que se enfrentaran a él, morirían.

-Yo seré tu próximo rival- aclaró Lucy, con la mirada bajada.

Todo el gremio de quedó boquiabierto. ¿Lucy?, ¿estamos locos?, no hay nada que ella pueda hacer. Morirá en vano.

-Tienes agallas, chica- aclaró Enel, sonriendo y haciendo que el corazón de Lucy se parara en seco.

-pero no sé si sabes que te acabas de cavar tu propia tumba- siguió, dejando paralizada a Lucy mientras éste caminaba hasta ella y le ponía la mano en la frente.

-DEJAME- gritaba Lucy, intentando pegarle puñetazos.

-Es imposible dañarme, soy un dios, soy inmortal- le dijo, asombrosamente serio.

-Descarga eléctrica de…-antes de que Enel pudiera acabar la frase, el brazo de aquel chico del sombrero de paja se había estirado, asestándole un puñetazo brutal en el torso. Luffy cogió a una sorprendida Lucy con sus brazos estirados y la abrazó.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo. No sabía por qué, pero en los brazos de aquel chico se sentía muy segura.

-¿Pero que eres?, has estirado tus brazos y has dañado a un dios…- aclaró Lucy, dándose cuenta de su situación.

-Bueno, yo soy un hombre de goma, porqué comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, y a él solo le puedo dañar yo, ya que la goma es el enemigo natural de la electricidad, y ese tío la controla mediante la Goro Goro no Mi, es muy fuerte pero pensar que es un dios es una tontería- aclaró Luffy, dejando patidifusa a Lucy ¿Gomu Gomu no Mi?, ¿qué era eso?

-Maldito chico de goma, eres un incordio, por ahora me retiro, pero que sepas que no podrás tener la suerte de tu lado por siempre, y recuerda: No soy tan fuerte como parezco, en realidad puedo serlo aún más…- dijo Enel, sonriendo, antes de transformarse en un rayo y huir por el cielo.

-Maldición- dijo Luffy, soltando a Lucy.

-Nos vemos, ahora tengo que cazar a un imbécil- aclaró él, sonriendo y acomodándose su típico sombrero de paja.

El chico comenzó a correr rumbo a ninguna parte y todos se sentaron en sus sitios, parece increíble, pero las mesas y la barra estaban intactas. Curaron a los enfermos y todo empezó a recobrar su normalidad, hasta que la puerta del gremio se volvió a abrir. Pero ésta vez no era ese tío, era un chico con el pelo verde, parecía que su rostro fue esculpido por el mismísimo satanás.

-Perdonad, ¿habéis visto a un chico con un sombrero de paja?- preguntó, sentándose en la barra y pidiendo un ron y una tarta. Gray se fijó en sus espadas.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que contestarle a un hombre armado?- le respondió el mago de hielo.

Zoro lo miró con cara de cansancio y volvió a su comida. Después dijo el porqué.

-Porqué ese chico es un capitán pirata y yo soy uno de sus Nakamas, me llamo Zoro Roronoa, y voy armado porqué soy espadachín- contestó Zoro, zampándose un trozo de tarta.

-A vale- dijo Gray.

-Espera…- añadió, pensativo.

-¿PIRATA?- gritaron todos, asustados y sorprendidos.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Perdón por tardar tanto, espero k os haya gustado…**


	3. El comienzo Alianza de piratas y magos

**Aquí os vengo con otro capítulo de mi crossever entre OP y FT, espero k os guste:)**

_**Franny-chan: **_**Por fin alguien que sabe apreciar el espectáculo k da Enel, me alegro de k te guste :)**

_**Hikaru Kazami: **_**Lo de la pelea entre Enel y Laxus ya lo tenía pensado des de un principio, a mi tb me parecía muy interesante :)**

_**NaMii HearthPhilia: **_**He leído uno de tus crossovers entre OP y FT, me alegro de que me comentes, has sido tú la k me ha inspirado, k coincidencia que seas justo tú la k me diga esto XD lo haré lo mejor k pueda :D**

¿PIRATA?- gritaron todos, asustados y sorprendidos.

Todo el gremio se quedó paralizado ante la vista de Erza saliendo de su habitación, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Qué has dicho que eres, chico?- preguntó Erza, muy enfadada. Zoro solo la miró y soltó un "tsk".

-Espera, Erza, no puedes luchar aún, estás malherida por lo de antes- aclaró Levy, agarrando a una Erza desenfrenada. Erza consiguió zafarse del débil agarre de Levy y avanzó hasta que se sentó al lado del chico.

-Con que piratas…-se preguntó Erza, haciendo aparecer una espada y poniéndosela en el cuello a Zoro.

-Seguro que ese tal Enel es uno de vosotros…-aclaró Erza, aún con la espada amenazando la vida del peli verde.

-Todos vosotros sois unos malditos bucaneros, deberíais morir todos, ¡tú y tus estúpidos Nakamas!- le gritó Erza al chico, ejerciendo más presión sobre su cuello. Al chico se le ensombreció al mirada, y después de pegar un trago, levantó tres dedos.

-Tres cosas-dijo Zoro.

-Uno, no insultes a mis Nakamas, ellos son las personas más buenas del mundo y además, no los conoces- añadió, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Dos, Enel es nuestro enemigo, no tenemos nada que ver con él, solo queremos capturarlo por lo que nos hizo en Skypea- siguió el chico, ante la mirada asesina de Erza.

-Y tres, quita la espada de mi cuello, más que nada porqué tu vida corre grave peligro…- dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida y el dedo apuntando a la espada.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Erza levantando al espada para cortarle la cabeza. Zoro sonrió y se oyó como alguien desenvainaba una espada. El viento sopló y de repente las tornas cambiaron, ahora Erza tenía dos espadas cruzadas en su cuello, dominadas por Zoro.

-Te lo advertí…-dijo Zoro, sonriendo.

-¡Déjala, bastardo!-gritó Gray, envolviendo su mano en hielo.

Zoro usó a Gray de trampolín, lanzándolo contra una pared y subiéndose a los hombros de Erza, con las espadas cruzadas, y desenvainando una tercera espada con la boca.

-Increíble- admiró Lucy.

-¡Gray-sama!- gritó Juvia, yendo a ver el estado de su amado.

-Yo no quiero hacer daño a nadie, pero no me pongáis de débil, porque no lo soy- advirtió Zoro, con la mirada ensombrecida y los ojos rojos, formando una mirada demoniaca.

-¡Parece un demonio!- gritó Happy, que se abrazaba a Charlie, cuando se dio cuenta, Charlie le dio un cachetazo y él sonrío con su ojos llenos de estrellitas.

-Se acabaron las tonterías- advirtió Erza.

-Circulo de espadas-dijo ella, creando muchas espadas de la nada y dejando patidifuso a Zoro.

-Mierda, una Akuna no Mi- dijo él, y esquivó todas las espadas que iban a por él. Erza se armó y los dos se miraron con las miradas desprendiendo muerte. Zoro de ató su pañuelo a la cabeza y sonrió.

De repente un gran puño calló sobre Zoro y Erza. El maestro se había despertado y había noqueado a los dos.

-¡Maestro! Erza no está curada, ¡no haga eso!- dijo Lucy, dirigiéndose al maestro.

-Me interesa ese chico- aclaró Makarov, llevando a Zoro y a Erza a la cama para que Polyuska los curara.

-¡Asquerosos humanos, no sé para que los curo!- se quejó la gruñona Polyuska, ante la graciosa mirada del maestro Makarov.

El gremio volvió a su normalidad, todo el mundo sabía de la existencia de ese chico, pero llevaba ya una semana sin levantar, el diagnostico de Polyuska fue increíble: ¡Tenía todos los huesos rotos! Y aun así podía moverse he incluso superar a Erza ¿Cómo un humano podía hacer eso? Polyuska decía que era un auténtico milagro que estuviese vivo, pero lo de pelear, eso sí que era algo sobrenatural, una persona con todos los huesos rotos no puede moverse. Sin embargo, en otra semana se recuperaría del todo. En el gremio había el alboroto de siempre, Gray y Natsu peleando, Erza separándoles. Lucy, Levy y Juvia hablando, el maestro emborrachándose junto a Cana… Una puerta se abrió, y todo el mundo miró hacía aquel chico con el pele verde y todo lleno de vendas, que aún estaba confundido por el tiempo de descanso y su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Al ver a Erza, se le ensombreció al mirada y desenvainó las espadas.

-Tenemos algo que arreglar, chica- dijo Zoro. Erza asintió y sonrió.

-¿Ese es el chico del que todo el mundo habla?- se preguntó Natsu.

-Sí, creo que se llama Zoro- contestó Lucy.

-¡Qué bien!, entonces pelearé contra él…- dijo, prendiéndose en llamas y lanzándose contra Zoro.

-TE RETO, ZORO- gritó Natsu.

-puño de hierro del dragón de fuego- dijo, lanzando un ataque que dejo a Zoro muy sorprendido, pero consiguió bloquearlo creando un escudo con sus espadas.

-Pero es imposible que tengas la misma Akuna no Mi que el hermano de Luffy, Portgas D. Ace- se sorprendió Zoro, ya que ese chico estaba prendido en fuego.

-¿Akuna no Mi? Yo uso magia…- aclaró Natsu, dejando boquiabierto al joven espadachín.

-¿Pero que dices?- se sorprendió Zoro, con una cara de impresión enorme.

-¿magia? Pero eso no existe, son las Akuna no Mi las que dan poderes sobrenaturales a los humanos- aclaró Zoro, haciendo que Natsu se desconcertara.

-BASTA YA- gritó el maestro, haciendo que todos pararan de pelearse.

-chico, creo que por algún motivo has cambiado de mundo- añadió, haciendo que todo el mundo se sorprendiera.

-Aquí, en Fiore, no existen esas tales Akuna no Mi, pero si existe la magia. Parece que en tu mundo es al revés. En vez de pelearnos tendríamos que estar unidos, los dos tenemos el mismo enemigo: Hay que derrotar a ese tal Enel- añadió el maestro.

-¿Y que es una Akuna no Mi?- preguntó Natsu.

-Es una fruta extraña, que lleva en su interior un demonio, hay muchas y dan poderes diferentes- aclaró Zoro, haciendo que la cara de Natsu brillara.

-El idiota de mi capitán, Luffy, comió la Gomu Gomu no Mi, me pregunto donde estará...-dijo Zoro, con cierto tono melancólico.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y el chico del sombrero de paja apareció por la puerta, hiperventilando y con signos de haber sido golpeado.

-Mierda, se me ha escapado- consiguió articular Luffy.

Cuando Luffy levantó la cabeza, sonrió.

-Hola, Zoro, me alegro de que Enel no te haya hecho nada- aclaró Luffy, sonriendo como siempre hacia.

-¡Dame carne!- le grito Luffy a Zoro.

-¡Como quieres que sepa donde está la carne!- se quejó Zoro.

-No sé, como te he visto con esta gente y eso, creía que los conocías...-agregó Luffy.

-Y que este sea el capitán..., si Enel ya dijo que habíamos cambiado de mundo, y él estaba delante, como para no enterarse...- dijo Lucy.

-Ese es Luffy, ¿tu capitán?...- dijo Natsu, mirándolo de cerca.

-Bien, pues la carne está en el frigorífico, ¡pero es mía!- le gritó Natsu a Luffy.

Los dos se enfrentaron con las miradas, y Lucy se rió. "Son iguales" pensó.

En algún lugar de Fiore, en un oscuro paraje, había cierta persona sentada en un trono hecho de oro, devorando una manzana y hablando con una figura oscura.

-Entonces, está bien, no quiero mancharme las manos con esos idiotas, te los dejo a ti- aclaró Enel, dirigiéndose a esa figura.

-Déjemelo a mi- respondió esa figura.

-Kudo, maestro del Kadou, te ordeno que vayas a por ellos- dijo él, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No se le vacila a un dios- añadió.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Esper haya gustado, comentad xfavor :D**


	4. pelo rubio y negro, pelo rosa y pelirojo

**Aquí tenéis un capitulito fresco de mi crossover espero k lo disfruteeís:)**

_**Franny-chan:**_** Tranquila, que el LuLu llegará pronto, acompañado de NaNa(Nami x Natsu, una pareja brillante xD), también tengo pensado Zorza (Zoro x Erza, obra maestra xD)**

**NaMii HeartPhilia: El LuLu está al caer, y bueno ya sabes que parejas más, un abrazo :D**

-No se le vacila a un dios- añadió.

Un sol brillante reflejaba en las ventanas de cierto gremio. Luffy empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al no verse en su habitación se preocupó. "Crush, Crush, Crush…" Oyó pasos en el pasillo y se puso en guardia "seguro que es algún secuaz de Enel" pensó. Se ajustó su sombrero de paja y estiro mucho los brazos, rompiendo la ventana.

-Estira, estira…-digo Luffy, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¡LANZAMIENTO!- gritó Luffy, proponiéndose destruir incluso la puerta para derrotar a su enemigo imaginario.

Natsu Dragneel se despertó algo hambriento esa mañana. "Voy a por carne" pensó. El Dragon Slayer de fuego iba paseando tranquilamente por el pasillo que llevaba hacia la cocina, cuando de repente oyó un grito que venía des de la habitación de uno de los piratas, concretamente del de Sombrero de paja. "¡LANZAMIENTO!" fue lo que creyó oír. La puerta se destruyó a su paso y Natsu le dio tiempo a reaccionar antes de que los puños de Luffy consiguieran darle, parándolos en seco con las manos.

-Haaa…eres tú…- dijo Luffy, volviéndose a poner el sombrero de paja, que se le había caído.

-Pero cabrón ¡QUE HAS ROTO LA PUERTA!- le gritó Natsu, con cara de demonio.

-Yo iba a por carne y tú vas y me…- Natsu fue cortado por Luffy.

-¡¿CARNE?!- gritó Luffy, babeando.

-¡haya voy!- añadió, mientras corría hacia la cocina.

-¡HEY TÚ! La carne es mía…- dijo, mientras corría hacia la cocina para interceptar al chico de goma. Zoro seguía durmiendo plácidamente, pero en vez de estar tumbado, estaba sentado en el suelo, acomodando la cabeza en sus espadas.

5 horas después…

-¡HORA DE COMER!- gritó Erza, quien para desgracia de Luffy y Natsu, le tocaba el turno de cocinar, junto a Lucy y Gray.

-¿Y Natsu? A él le encanta éste momento…- se preguntó Lucy, mirando hacia todas partes.

-Supongo que estará comiendo en algún lugar, ese fuegito es un idiota…-afirmó Gray, suspirando.

-Bueno, vamos a ver la cocina…- la cara de Erza cambió drásticamente de la felicidad a la ira.

-¡NATSU!- gritó Lucy. Zoro se rió des de fuera, ya que estaba presenciando la escena.

Luffy y Natsu se habían comido toda la carne del gremio. ¡Habían estado comiendo durante 5 horas!

Antes de que Erza los pillara…

-Yo como más…-peleó Luffy, comiéndose su muslo número 345.

-Nadie me gana en comer…-respondió Natsu, comiéndose también el muslo número 345.

La puerta de repente se abrió y al ver a Erza, a Natsu le dieron ganas de llorar de miedo. Luffy seguía comiendo, inocente.

Se oyó a Lucy gritar su nombre y después solo pudo fijarse en la silueta de Erza, envuelta por un aura maligna y levantando el puño.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso ahora Natsu?- preguntó Erza.

-Voy a perdonar a Natsu- respondió el chico, muerto de miedo. Erza negó.

-Voy a recompensar a Natsu con más carne- respondió de nuevo el chico. Erza volvió a negar, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Entonces…-dijo Natsu, al borde del lloro.

-voy a matar a Natsu- pronunció, con una sonrisa boba. Erza asintió y le dio un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Y… ¡400!- gritó Luffy, alzando las manos al aire.

-¡He ganado!- aclaró, sonriente. Zoro volvió a reír.

2 horas después…

-Odio ir de compras…-afirmó Natsu, que iba acompañado de Luffy y Lucy.

-¡Erza te castigó a venir de compras conmigo por haberte comido toda la carne!- le gritó Lucy, con cara de demonio.

-Pero igualmente lo odio…- afirmó Natsu, con los brazos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados en señal de aburrimiento.

-Así nunca vas a encontrar una chica a la que le gustes…- afirmó Lucy, mirándolo, y después mirando a Luffy. No lo pudo evitar, al ver el rostro de Luffy se sonrojó y el sombrero de paja también lo hizo.

-LUFFY- gritó alguien des de una de las calles de Magnolia. Una pelirroja avariciosa corrió calle arriba.

-NAMI- le devolvió Luffy, sonriendo.

-por fin encuentro a alguien de la banda…- dijo Nami, después miró a las dos personas que acompañaban a Luffy y algo pasó cuando se fijó en Natsu, es como si sintiera algo extraño dentro de sí.

Le explicaron toda la historia a Nami, mientras iban de compras, entonces pasó algo. Nami, Natsu, Lucy y Luffy se dirigían hacia la última tienda para regresar al gremio y entonces se cruzaron con un encapuchado. Natsu y Luffy conversaban con sus acompañantes, pero los dos notaron como es hombre se reía, y se dieron cuenta de algo.

-Kadou de potencia- dijo ese hombre, queriendo pegar un puñetazo a Nami y Lucy.

-NAMI- gritó Luffy. –LUCY- gritó Natsu.

Los dos se pusieron en medio, y recibieron el puñetazo, era demasiado fuerte, era como si ese puñetazo fuera hecho con un martillo de acero puro. Salieron despedidos y se cayeron encima de sus respectivas parejas, aunque no eran las que ellos esperaban.

-PERDON- dijeron Luffy y Natsu, abriendo los ojos.

–¿QUE?- se sorprendió Luffy al ver Lucy tirada encima suyo, con sus labios muy cerca de los suyos.

-¿QUÉ?- se sorprendió Natsu, al ver a Nami muy sonrojada, debajo suyo con la parte superior del vestido rasgado, dejando ver una pequeñísima pate de sus voluminosos pechos.

-GRACIAS- dijeron Nami y Lucy a la vez, fervientemente sonrojadas.

Natsu y Luffy se levantaron. Natsu se prendió en llamas y Luffy se acomodó el sombrero.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsu.

-Me llamo Kado, y soy maestro del Kadou. Una técnica milenaria que potencia las habilidades humanas hasta límites inimaginables- advirtió Kado.

-Os lo demostraré- sonrió. –Kadou de salto, Kadou de velocidad. El lobo acecha a su presa- volvió a sonreír y empezó a correr tan rápido que ni siquiera se le veía. Natsu y Luffy estaban mirando a todos lados, y de repente se paró entre ellos dos.

-Kadou de magnetismo, Kadou de potencia. El lobo se come a su presa- dijo, con la mirada ensombrecida, saltando y atrayendo las cabezas de Luffy y Natsu a sus manos. Cuando tuvo las cabezas en sus manos, como si de imanes se tratara, los estampó contra el suelo con una fuerza enorme. Natsu y Luffy no se levantaban y Kado miró a Nami y Lucy. Después sonrío.

-NATSU- se preocupó Nami.

-LUFFY- se preocupó Lucy.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado, comentad xfavor :D**


	5. Kado, maestro del Kadou

**Aqui os traigo un nuevo cap de mi crossover, espero k os guste:D**

**Franny-chan: ¡Romance entre Chopper y Charlie! (ok, no :D), però ya me inventaré alguna pequeña pelea entre Happy y Chopper. A mi tb me gusta el LuLu y el NaNa. La gracia es que los tripulantes apareceran poco a poco y algunos en ocasiones épicas, como Sanji.**

**NaMii HeartPhilia: ¡QUE EMOCION CON EL LULU, JODER! Me gusta que os guste el LuLu, asi disfruto mas escribiendolo:D**

-NATSU- se preocupó Nami.

-LUFFY- se preocupó Lucy.

-¡Estira el brazo, puñetazo!- Luffy realizó un ataque que siempre es devastador, y más en un humano que no es usuario de una Akuna no Mi.

-Kadou defensivo- Kado no tuvo que defenderse. No le hizo falta, ya que el golpe de Luffy no hizo efecto.

-Kadou de magnetismo. Kadou de potencia. El lobo se come a la presa- Kado volvió a agarrar la cabeza de Luffy y la aplastó contra el suelo, dejando un boquete brutal en éste. Luffy estaba en problemas.

-Kadou de…- Kado fue cortado por Natsu.

-DEJALO EN PAZ- gritó Natsu, prendiéndose en fuego.

-Garra del dragón de fuego- gritó, intentando acertar a Kado.

-Esto es muy aburrido…Kadou de velocidad- En un segundo, Kado se encontraba en subido en la espalda de Natsu.

-Kadou de Potencia- volvió a decir, aplastando la cabeza de Natsu contra el suelo de nuevo.

Tú te lo has buscado…-agregó Luffy, con la mirada ensombrecida, y formando un bulto en su pierna que subía y bajaba, mientras él se enrojecía y empezaba a liberar vapor. Estaba realizando el Gear second.

-Interesante, ya me han dicho que haces cosas raras…- sonrió Kado.

-Jet pistoru- dijo Luffy, estirando el brazo a una velocidad formidable.

-Kadou de velocidad. Kadou de potencia. Kadou de corte. Combo triple: el lobo clava sus colmillos- Kado viajo a velocidades por encima de la luz y atravesó el cuerpo de Luffy, como si fuera una lanza de luz. Haciendo que todos abrieran mucho los ojos ante esa horrible escena. Luffy cayó al suelo, derrotado.

-Como…te… ¡ATREVES!- gritó Natsu, prendiéndose de una forma increíble en fuego, con los ojos encendidos en una tonalidad roja y creando en él un aspecto de asesino sanguinario.

Kado se giró y Natsu ya estaba levantando el puño, y en un seguido de golpes a Kado no le dio tiempo a protegerse. Natsu se volvió loco y empezó a golpear a Kado de una forma brutal contra el suelo. Después se separó y miró a todos.

-Ya está…- acabó.

-Kadou de furia- sonrió Kado.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Natsu.

-Gracias por pegarme, mientras más fuerte y más veces mejor, el Kadou de furia recoge el daño recibido y lo canaliza en un ataque súper veloz e inevitable que multiplica el daño por 1000- dijo, después pegó un puñetazo en el estómago de Natsu y lo estampó contra una pared. Natsu tenía toda la boca llena de sangre y cayó fulminado al suelo.

-Y ahora…-sonrió Kado, mirando a unas horrorizadas Nami y Lucy.

-Kadou de velocidad. Kadou de potencia. Combo doble: el lobo descuartiza a sus presas- dijo, viajando a velocidades de la luz hasta ellas, y levantando el puño para golpearlas. Lucy y Nami cerraron los ojos. Y oyeron un golpe muy fuerte, y seguidamente una voz.

-Yo creo que el lobo va a ser cocinado, la verdad es que no he comido ni cocinado nunca lobo, pero por probar- dijo alguien.

Lucy y Nami abrieron los ojos y la pelirroja se sorprendió, al ver la figura de un hombre trajeado y rubio de espaldas a ellas. Nami lloró de felicidad.

-SANJI- se sorprendió Nami.

-¿Quién es Sanji?- se preguntó Lucy.

-Es el cocinero de la tripulación- afirmó Nami.

-¿pero qué tipo de cocinero puede dañar a ese tío? Ni Luffy ni Natsu han podido…- se preguntó Lucy.

-A parte de ser cocinero es muy fuerte- afirmó Nami. Sanji se giró con corazones en los ojos, y con su bailecito de siempre dijo algo.

-Bellas damiselas, yo os salvaré de las garras de ese malvado y después nos iremos a una isla tropical, en bikini y…- Sanji empezó a sangrar por la nariz.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?- preguntó Lucy.

-Nada, es que es un poco, es bastante, ¡ES MUY PERVERTIDO!- aclaró Nami, con una lágrima estilo Anime por el comentario de Sanji.

-Ahora verás, te enseñaré que a una dama se la trata bien- dijo el rubio, encendiendo un cigarro y girando sobre sí mismo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado Kado.

-Entiendo, debido a lo fuerte que soy te rindes, y has empezado a hacer el imbécil…- se rió Kado.

Sanji paró y levanto la pierna, que estaba quemada.

-Una pierna quemada, pega más fuerte y más rápido que una pierna hecha de diamante- aclaró Sanji. Corriendo muy rápido hasta Kado y levantando la pierna para golpearle.

-Kadou defensivo- dijo, intentando parar el ataque de Sanji.

-Diable Jambe- dijo, dándole una patada a Kado que superó su Kadou y lo lanzó por los aires de una forma increíble.

-maldito…-fue lo último que dijo Kado, antes de caer derrotado.

-Increíble- admiraron Nami y Lucy. Sanji se giró otra vez con corazones en los ojos.

-Sabía que estabais por mí, bellas damiselas- soltó el rubio, con su baile de siempre. Las chicas suspiraron.

5 horas después…

Todos estaban en el gremio, Natsu y Luffy aún seguían recuperándose. Nami, Lucy y Juvia conversaban. Levy y su equipo habían salido a hacer una misión. Sanji y Zoro se peleaban (como de costumbre) y el maestro observaba todo des de la barra del gremio. Sanji se acercó a la mesa de las chicas y con corazones en los ojos dijo algo.

-Bellas damiselas, que hacéis en éste gremio, es raro que estéis sentadas todo el día, ¿no?- preguntó Sanji.

-Bueno, Sanji-kun, usted llegó hace poco, pero hacemos misiones para conseguir dinero. Así pagamos todo, nuestra casa, nuestra comida..., usamos la magia para hacer el bien a cambio de dinero…- afirmó Juvia.

-Yo también quiero hacer misiones- contestó Sanji.

-Bueno; Nami, Zoro, Luffy y tú podéis uniros a mi equipo de misiones si queréis…-dijo Lucy, sonriendo. Sanji volvió a tener corazones en los ojos.

-Por supuesto, mi bella Lucy-chan, seremos de tu equipo si es lo que deseas- después de decir eso, le cogió la mano suavemente y se le besó. A Lucy le caía una lágrima estilo Anime.

-Bueno vais conmigo, Natsu, Gray y Erza- afirmó ella.

-De acuerdo, mi bella damisela- dijo Sanji.

-Cejitas, deja a Lucy en paz, ¡que eres un cansino!- le gritó Zoro.

-¿Qué yo soy un cansino?, mejor no hables de eso, Marimo- le devolvió Sanji.

Después se pelearon, como siempre lo hacen. Luffy y Natsu salieron de sus habitaciones a la vez y con la misma palabra en la boca.

-Quiero carne- dijeron al unísono, después se miraron y pusieron rostro de enfado.

-No me repitas- volvieron a decir al unísono.

-Oye deja en paz a Luffy, fuegito- le dijo Gray, empezando una pelea entre los magos.

Luffy reclamaba carne. Zoro y Erza estaban uno al lado del otro, viendo la escena.

-Que capitán más imbécil- dijo Zoro, con la mano en la cabeza en señal de "Luffy eres imbécil".

-Que amigos más imbéciles- dijo Erza, también con la mano en la cabeza.

-Tendré que…-Erza gritó porqué se iba a caer, debido a un bulto en la alfombra del gremio. Antes de que callera Zoro la cogió, y ella se sonrojó al ver al hombre salvarla de esa manera. Zoro también se sonrojó, nervioso.

-Te ibas a caer…-dijo, avergonzado.

Todos se rieron de aquella escena, y ellos se separaron muy ruborizados.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os guste :D**


	6. Alianza entre los enemigos

**Espero k os guste el siguiente cap de fic :D**

_**NaMii HeartPhilia:**_** Me alegro por la emoción que te da jajjajjaa la verdad esk me encanta el LuLu, el NaNa y el Zorza. Los del Chopper/Happy/Charlie, lo pensaré (xD)**

Todos se rieron de aquella escena, y ellos se separaron muy ruborizados.

En el oscuro paraje, Enel seguía sentado en el trono de oro, con una manzana en su boca, como de costumbre. Enel cambió su sonrisa por una expresión seria y la manzana cayó al suelo.

-La voz de Kado a desaparecido y ha aparecido la de uno de los piratas- dijo Enel, aparentemente enfadado.

-Parece que no los hemos tomado en serio, ¿verdad?- aclaró Enel.

En las sombras había dos personas más.

-Que sepas que nos hemos aliado a ti solo por capturar a los sombrero de paja, tú no nos das órdenes- dijo uno.

-Exactamente, no eres un pirata así que la armada no nos dirá nada por habernos aliado contigo- dijo le otro.

-Nos equiparamos en poder, aunque el uno quisiera matar al otro no podríamos- dijo Enel, con una sonrisa.

Los otros dos asintieron.

-¿Qué tal si empezamos a jugar en serio?- preguntó Enel.

-Vale, iré yo primero- aclaró uno de los allí presentes.

-Aunque dudo que quede un rastro de ellos cuando acabe…-afirmó el mismo.

Enel y el otro se rieron ante el comentario.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes capturarlo también convertido en magma- dijo Enel.

El hombre salió de entre las sombras, sonriendo y se aclaró su identidad. Tenía una chaqueta de almirante y una camisa hawaiana. Era el temible almirante Akainu.

-Enel, Aokiji, no dudéis de que atraparé a Monkey D Luffy, hijo de Dragon- dijo Akainu, transformando su brazo en magma.

*FLASHBACK*

Nos encontramos en la isla del cielo, Enel está a punto de tocar la campana cuando unas voces le paran. Cuando Enel se giró, conoció enseguida a Aokiji y Akainu, almirantes de la armada.

-Hey, tú, ¿dónde se encuentra Monkey D Luffy?- preguntó Aokiji. Enel se giró.

-No me interesa, pero supongo que el chico de goma estará intentando llegar aquí- afirmó Enel.

-Entonces…-cuando los almirantes se iban a ir, Enel les paró.

-No os mováis, nadie va a interferir en el toque de la campana- dijo Enel.

-Entonces tendremos que apartarte…- dijeron Aokiji y Akainu, haciendo gala de sus Akuna no Mi. Enel sonrió. Tras una batalla, los tres estaban hiper ventilando y hechos polvo. Enel sonrió y propuso algo.

-Podemos hacer un trato, yo no soy pirata, y los tres buscamos el mismo objetivo, así que podríamos aliarnos para capturar a Monkey D Luffy- insinuó Enel. Akainu y Aokiji se miraron.

-De acuerdo, pero tú no nos das órdenes- dijeron los dos. Enel asintió.

El hombre andó hasta la campana y se dispuso a tocarla. Antes de hacerlo los tres oyeron algo detrás de la campana.

-Menuda ha liado Luffy…- dijo alguien des de las sombras.

Enel tocó la campana y se transportaron a otro mundo.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

En el gremio todos estaban alrededor de una mesa, porqué Cana y Lucy estaban realizando una partida de Póquer. Natsu, Gray y Erza iban con Lucy, naturalmente. Pero todo el resto del gremio iba con Cana, al fin y al cabo ella predice con sus cartas, ¿Cómo no iba a ganar?

-Escalera- dijo Cana, sacando sus últimas dos cartas. A Lucy le brilló la cara.

-Full, ¡y gano!- afirmó Lucy, tirando la silla y levantando las manos al aire en señal de victoria.

-No puede ser, ¡has hecho trampas seguro!- le gritó Cana, acercándose a ella, muy enfadada. Luffy se puso en medio.

-Cana, Lucy no ha hecho trampas- dijo el chico de goma.

-Pero tú porqué la proteges, ni que te gustara…-se quejó Cana, volviendo a su sitio. Luffy y Lucy se sonrojaron fervientemente.

Entre murmuros y risas la puerta del gremio se abrió. Cuando los sombrero de paja reconocieron a ese hombre se les paró el corazón. A Sanji se le cayó el cigarro de la boca. A Luffy se le cayó la carne que había cogido al suelo. Zoro tragó saliva. Nami casi se cae de la silla.

-¿Que os pasa?- preguntó Natsu, ya que nunca había visto a los piratas así, ni siquiera cuando se enfrentaron al enorme poder de Kado.

-Ese hombre es…-dijo Sanji.

-Uno de los almirantes…- dijo Zoro.

-de la marina…- dijo Nami.

-Akainu- acabó Luffy.

Natsu se prendió en fuego.

-No me importa quien sea, lo destrozaré…- dijo Natsu.

Nami se puso delante y lo abrazó, provocando el sonrojo del chico.

-No lo hagas Natsu, ese hombre tiene un poder increíble- afirmó Nami.

-Antes de que pestañearas, te habría matado- añadió.

-Entre esos dos hay algo…- se rio Cana. Erza también se rio.

-Busco a Luffy, que venga aquí ahora y no habrá daños- dijo Akainu, transformando su brazo en magma e impresionando a todos.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- gritó Natsu, siendo bloqueado por Nami. Luffy se acercó al almirante, ante la asombrada mirada de todo el gremio.

-Bien hecho, ahora mantente quieto- dijo Akainu, levantando el puño para matar a Luffy.

-LUFFY- gritaron todos. Él simplemente sonrió.

-MUERE- el golpe de Akainu fue bloqueado por un simple sable, y pudo reconocer la voz que les dijo algo antes de llegar aquí, esa voz que dijo: Menuda ha liado Luffy….

Luffy levantó la mirada y por poco lloró al ver a su amigo, al que le salvó la vida, al que se la había vuelto a salvar. Allí estaba Akagami Shanks.

-A un amigo mío no se le toca…- afirmó Shanks.

-Vaya, un pez gordo- se rió Akainu.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D comenten pls xD**


	7. El poderoso Hacki de Shancks

**Espero k os guste el próximo capítulo :D**

_**NaMii HeartPhilia:**_** Lo de Aokiji y Akainu se me ocurrió así de repente, y lo de Shancks es porqué como se parece mucho a Gildarts, tengo pensado algo so epicness, lo de chopper/cherlie/Happy no lo ahré, me parece un poco zoofílico (xD, pero gracias por la idea, te lo agradezco)**

-Vaya, un pez gordo- se rió Akainu.

-SHANCKS- gritaron los sombrero de paja.

-¿estos son de tu tripulación, Luffy?- dijo Shancks, observándolos.

-Parecen fuertes- añadió, sonriendo. Luffy también sonrió.

-Deja de hablar- dijo Akainu.

-Gran erupción- dijo, soltando un gran puño de lava. Shancks sonrió.

-Hacki de armadura- dijo, bloqueando el puño con un simple sable.

Todos los allí presentes, abrieron mucho la boca ¿pero quién era ese tipo?

-Luchemos, Akainu- dijo Shancks, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Pero esta vez en serio- añadió, riéndose. Akainu maldijo a ese pirata y se enfureció por el comentario de éste.

-TE MATO- gritó, lanzándose contra Shancks.

-Hacki de presencia- dijo Shancks, esquivando los puñetazos de Akainu como si nada, mientras seguía riendo.

-Maldito, NO TE RÍAS DE LA MARINA- gritó Akainu.

-Lluvia de lava- dijo, creando meteoritos de lava que iban directamente a Akagami.

-Soy uno de los Yonko, eso no me dañará- dijo Akagami Shancks.

-Hacki de presencia- soltó Shancks, mientras esquivaba los ataques de Akainu.

-Se acabaron las tonterías- aclaró Shancks, cambiando la cara a una expresión destructora.

-Hacki del rey- los sombreros de paja al oír esto, cerraron los ojos y se taparon las orejas.

-Ese Hacki no existe, imbécil- afirmó Akainu.

Una extraña energía invisible fue emitida por Shancks y medio gremio quedó inconsciente, excepto Erza, Laxus y el maestro.

-Interesante- se rió Shancks.

-Increíble que no les afecte el Hacki del rey- aclaró Shancks.

Akainu se arrodilló, sin fuerzas y muy dolorido. Los ojos le pesaban, si seguía así iba a perder el conocimiento.

-Mal-di-to…-dijo Akainu, antes de caer inconsciente.

-chico, ¿que eres?- preguntó el maestro.

-Nada, eso era Hacki, soy portador de los tres Hackis- afirmó Shancks. Los sombreros de paja se destacaron los ojos y las orejas.

-Él es Akagami Shancks, uno de los Yonko, uno de los cuatro piratas más fuertes del mundo. Junto con Shirohige y…- Nami fue cortada por Shancks.

-Ese viejo gordo no se puede comparar a mí…- se rió Shancks. Todos se rieron con él.

-No me quiero imaginar lo que nos Shirohige si nos hubiera oído- dijo Zoro, tragando saliva.

-Seguramente Shancks le hubiera dado una paliza, como hizo con ese imbécil de Akainu- afirmó Luffy, dando puñetazos al aire. Una gran figura apreció detrás de él.

-¿Que me has llamado?- preguntó Akainu, levantando el puño.

-LUFFY- gritaron todos.

-mierda, ni con el Hacki podré llegar- dijo Shancks. Haciendo uso de su Hacki para intentar evitar la muerte de Luffy, sin éxito.

Luffy tenía la mirada ensombrecida bajo su sombrero de paja, y sentado levantó un solo dedo, para… ¿intentar bloquear el brazo magmático de Akainu? El chico de goma sonrió. "Creo que es el momento" pensó.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?- le gritó Shancks.

-Hacki de armadura- pronunció Luffy, parando el brazo de Akainu con un dedo y sonriendo.

-Hacki del rey- pronunció. Por suerte, todos se taparon las orejas y los ojos a tiempo para no probar el inmenso poder de Luffy. Akainu puso los ojos en blanco y cayó al suelo, derrotado. Todos se sorprendieron mucho.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron todos, incluido Akagami Shancks.

-¡¿PERO DESDE CUANDO SABES HACER ESO?!- le gritaron todos, con cara de demonio.

-Pues des de hace bastante, pero no pensaba que fuera algo tan poderoso hasta que vi a Shancks usarlo…-sonrió Luffy.

-Es tonto…- pronunció Nami, llorando en una esquina.

-Lo es…- dijo Zoro, con la mano en la frente.

-Casi se me cae el cigarro del susto…- afirmó Shancks.

-¿también el Hacki del rey? Pensaba que solo lo podía usar yo- admitió Shanks, sorprendido.

-Pero igualmente nunca llegarás a ser el rey de los piratas, ¡porqué seré yo!- le chinchó Shancks. Hay empezó una pequeña pelea entre Luffy y Akagami.

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Shancks, levantando la mano en señal de despido y abriendo la puerta del gremio.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó Luffy.

-Nos volveremos a ver- le sonrió Shancks, antes de cerrar la puerta e irse.

1 día después…

El gremio empezaba a volver a la normalidad, la gente ya empezaba a despertarse.

-Aye Natsu, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Happy.

-Sí, Happy, tranquilo- dijo Natsu, sonriéndole.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver un… ¿mapache?

-CHOPPER- gritaron los sombreros de paja.

-Ala, por fin os encuentro- dijo Chopper, abrazándose a Nami.

-Sí que sabe elegir a quien abrazarse…- se quejó Natsu, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Que pasa fueguito, ¿estas celoso?- le preguntó Gray, empezando una de las típicas peleas entre ellos. Hasta que asimilaron algo…

-Espera…ESE MAPACHE A HABLADO- gritaron los dos.

-Y lo dice el que tiene un gato azul que habla…- se quejó Zoro.

-UN MAPACHE QUE HABLA- gritó Happy.

-UN GATO QUE HABLA- gritó Chopper, escondiéndose detrás de Nami.

-Espera, ¡yo no soy un mapache! ¡Soy un reno! ¿No ves los cuernos?- le dijo Chopper.

-Y yo no soy un gato, soy un habitante de Edoras, ¿no has visto las alas?- le gritó Happy.

-Es verdad, ¡que miedito!- dijo Chopper, escondiéndose tras Nami.

-Lo que tú digas, mapache- dijo Happy, provocando a Chopper.

-Que…no soy…-dijo Chopper, transformándose en Chopper gigante.

-¡UN MAPACHE!- le gritó, haciendo que Happy casi se desmayase del susto.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO?!- gritaron todos, asustados.

-No les hagas caso, Chopper, solo es que se han impresionado- le dijo Snaji, tirando su cigarro al suelo.

-ya lo sé- dijo transformándose de nuevo en Chopper pequeño. Happy se retiró de él y todos rieron.

-¡Que guay eres Chopper, te puedes transformar!- le dijo Lucy, abrazándolo.

-Y también eres muy mono…- dijo Lucy, sonrojando a Chopper.

-¡No me digas eso que me da vergüencita!- dijo Chopper.

Luffy puso cara de enfado y Zoro le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-Estas celoso, ehh…- se rió Zoro.

-Ahora lo estás tú…- se rió Luffy. Zoro miró y vio a Chopper siendo abrazado por Erza. No pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate.

-Que dices, yo y esa chica…- se quejó. Luffy se rió.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado :D Comenten xfavor **


	8. La poción de amor

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de "el secreto de la campana dorada", esta vez un poco más pervertido de lo normal, pero no hay Lemmon ni Lime, no os asustéis: D**

_**ShadingWolf49**_**: Que lo disfrutes :D**

Era un día como otro cualquiera en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todo el mundo estaba muy cansado por la pelea entre Shancks y Akainu. Cierto chico de goma abrió lentamente los ojos y bostezó perezosamente, cogiendo su sombrero de paja y duchándose, para luego ponerse su típico chaleco rojo, sus tejanos cortos y sus monótonas chanclas. Miró el reloj.

-¡Las dos de la mañana! Ayer me fui a dormir muy tarde, es normal que…CARNE- Luffy corrió hasta la salida de las habitaciones que daba al salón principal del gremio. Abrió la puerta y observó sonriente. Natsu, Gray y Erza se peleaban, como rutinariamente pasaba. Laxus y el maestro conversaban mientras Fried, Ever y Bickslow hablaban sobre la próxima misión. Zoro y Sanji se estaban gritando cosas, Nami y Chopper estaban jugando al ajedrez, Juvia seguía cerca de Gray y los demás hacían un poco el indio. Espera, faltaban Lucy y Levy, ¿dónde estarían?

-Oye Erza…- interrumpió Luffy, haciendo que los tres se pararán en seco.

-¿Que pasa Luffy?- preguntó la chica.

-Dos cosas, la primera: ¿Dónde están Lucy y Levy?-

-Creo que están ordenando la biblioteca, al lado de la habitación de Levy- respondió Erza.

-Y la segunda: Dame carne…- dijo Luffy, babeando de forma no muy agradable. Erza se rió por lo bajo.

-Está en la cocina, dónde siempre- afirmó.

-Gracias- dijo el chico de goma, yéndose. Natsu no le gustó mucho que se fuera a comer su carne, pero tenía que darle una paliza a hielito.

En la habitación de Levy…

-Nunca había visto tu habitación, Levy- se sorprendió Lucy, observándolo todo.

-No es muy especial, como todas- afirmó Levy, sonriendo.

Lucy se acercó a una de las estanterías, buscando algo embarazoso de lo que reírse de su amiga, buscó y rebuscó hasta que encontró una extraña poción rosa con un tapón en forma de corazón. "Seguro que te hace súper guapa, o algo por el estilo" pensó Lucy, destapando el bote.

-Lucy, vamos a la biblio…- Levy observó cómo se acercaba esa botella a la boca, y al darse cuenta de lo que era, su expresión pasó a ser de horror.

-No bebas eso Lucy, es una poción…- Demasiado tarde, la rubia había bebido el extraño brebaje. Levy se escondió tras el sofá.

-de amor- añadió, pensando "la que se va a liar".

_*Poción de amor:_ Brebaje mágico que hace que beses y te enamores del primero que veas, respetando siempre el género de cada uno. El efecto se contagia mediante el propio beso. También respeta la especie del afectado.

Luffy bajaba las escaleras del gremio buscando a Levy y Lucy, más bien a Levy ya que tenía algo que preguntarle sobre unas extrañas inscripciones en una roca en la entrada del bosque. Entró a la habitación que estaba medio abierto buscando a Levy y vio a Lucy.

-A hola Lucy…- dijo Luffy.

"madre mía, se va a liar una…" pensó Levy, viendo como Luffy entraba a la habitación.

Lucy se acercó lentamente a Luffy y lo abrazó, después lo miró a los ojos y le dijo algo que dejo paralizado al chico de goma.

-Te amo, Luffy- dijo, besándole en los labios. Luffy de repente sintió algo y ya no era dueño de su cuerpo, el efecto se había contagiado. "por favor, que no suban, si no se liará parda" pensó Levy. Se oyó como la puerta se cerró y se oyó como unos pasos iban hacia arriba. "Mierda" volvió a pensar Levy, escondida detrás del sofá de su habitación. Luffy y Lucy abrieron la puerta del salón principal y se acercaron cada uno a una víctima, Lucy eligió a Gray y Luffy a Juvia.

-Que pedazo de torso- dijo Juvia, escondida tras un cartel del gremio, mordiéndose la falda y observando el torso de cierto mago de hielo.

-Gray- le dijo Lucy, sentándose a su lado, acompañado de Natsu y Erza que habían parado de pelear.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Gray. Cuando vio el rostro de Lucy pudo observar que estaba muy ruborizado.

-Te amo, Gray- le dijo Lucy, besándole profundamente. Natsu y Erza abrieron mucho los ojos.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron Erza y Natsu. Lucy se giró y se abrazó al torso de Natsu.

-Y a ti también, mi querido Natsu- dijo, besando al Dragon Slayer de fuego. A Erza le estaba a punto de dar un infarto cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba, y al abrir los ojos vio a Natsu.

-Te amo, Erza- pronunció, besando sus labios y contagiando el efecto.

-¡NATSU AMA A ERZA! ¡LUCY AMA A GRAY Y NATSU!- gritó Elfman.

-¡Eso es de hombres!- se sonrojó Elfman.

Juvia estaba paralizada y empezó a llorar y a sollozar: "Gray-sama…".

-Lucy-chan, ¡jamás te lo perdonaré!- dijo, con cara de diablo y mordiendo el cartel.

-Nadie me quiere- lloró Juvia, sentándose en el suelo. A su lado se sentó Luffy.

-¿Que quiere Luffy-sama? Estoy triste…- lloró Juvia, con la cabeza baja. Luffy sonrió. Se quitó el chaleco dejando a la vista su bien formado torso y cogió suavemente la mano de Juvia, y la llevó hasta sus abdominales.

-¿Te gusta, Juvia?- le preguntó Luffy, sosteniendo su sombrero de paja.

-Luffy-sama…- a Juvia le brillaban los ojos ante ese tacto tan exquisito.

-Gray no te ama…- aclaró Luffy, acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Pero yo si- afirmó el chico de goma, besando a una impresionada Juvia.

Zoro y Sanji seguían peleando al otro lado del cartel y entonces Juvia salió y se dirigió a Zoro.

-Marimo, no permito que pongas en duda mi atractivo- dijo Sanji.

-Claro que lo pongo en duda, como para no hacerlo…-se rió Zoro.

-Maldito Marimo, ¡deja un poco las espadas y dedícate a vivir!- le gritó Sanji.

Juvia abrazó a Zoro por detrás y le sopló en la nuca.

-Nunca me había fijado en tus abdominales, Zoro- dijo Juvia. Zoro estaba sorprendido a más no poder. Juvia lo giró y le dijo algo.

-Te amo- después de eso, lo besó en los labios y a Sanji casi le da un paro cardíaco.

-Esto debe ser el efecto de los cigarros- se dijo, frotándose los ojos.

-No, es real. La bella Juvia ama al tonto del Marimo- se sorprendió el rubio.

Nami y Chopper seguían jugando al ajedrez cuando llegó Natsu y sin previo aviso, besó a una sonrojada Nami. A Chopper se el salieron los ojos de las órbitas y Nami se dirigió hacia un traumatizado Sanji.

-¿Qué te pasa Sanji-kun?- le preguntó Nami.

-Nada, gracias por preocuparte por alguien como yo Nami-swan- le sonrió Sanji. Nami cogió el rostro de Sanji.

-¿Yo te gusto Sanji-kun?- le preguntó Nami. Sanji se sonrojó mucho.

-Claro que sí- afirmó Sanji, sonriendo. Nami lo abrazó más.

-Yo te amo, Sanji- dijo Nami, haciendo que Sanji casi se desmayase y brindándole un beso en los labios.

Gajeel bajaba las escaleras hacia las habitaciones cuando olió algo que provenía de la habitación de cierta maga de cabellera azul. Cuando entró vio a Levy haciendo algo con una poción de color negro.

-¿Qué haces enana?- le preguntó extrañado Gajeel.

-Estoy haciendo una cura para la poción de amor- afirmó Levy.

-Es que Lucy se bebió una, y seguro que ya todo el mundo debe estar besándose y toqueteándose en el piso de arriba, suerte que has bajado, necesito que alguien la esparza, es una poción de olor, así que con abrirla bastará, además borrará todo lo que han hecho de sus mentes- dijo Levy, entregándole la poción recién creada.

-Eres mi última oportunidad, Gajeel- dijo Levy. Gajeel sonrió.

El chico subió e hizo lo que Levy quería que hiciera, poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad. Levy subió y le dijo algo a Luffy.

-Lo que me dijiste de la inscripción de la roca a la entrada del parque, dice esto:…- Dijo sacando un papel.

-"La mujer de tu vida es rubia"- dijo ella. Luffy se quedó con una expresión extrañada.

-¿Y por qué alguien escribiría eso en una roca?- se preguntó Luffy.

-No sé, no le hagas mucho caso- dijo Levy, volviendo a su habitación.

Luffy, al darse la vuelta vio a Lucy riéndose y su corazón dio un vuelco.

-No puede ser que ella…-se sorprendió Luffy.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad xfavor :D**


	9. La Isla de los demonios Gran glaciar

**Espero k os guste el capitulo que os dejo de mi crossover entre FT y OP. **

_**NaMii HeartPhilia:**_** Gracias por comentar mi fic, si no lo haces no pasa nada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que quería hacer un cap un poco más divertido, y se me ocurrió hacer esto, porqué ahora viene mucha acción y quería descargar un poco. Lo de "la chica de tu vida es rubia" lo hice simplemente para darle un toque romántico y atar cabos que le dan sentido a la historia. Me alegro de que leas mi fic. Un placer :D**

Otro día más en el gremio de Fairy Tail...el mismo panorama de siempre. Luffy y Natsu peleaban por la carne cuando de repente se oyó como la puerta del gremio se habría de par en par y entraba una alterada Mira. En seguida fueron a verla Cana y Lucy, para cogerla, ya que estaba muy dañada y débil.

-¿Qué te pasa Mira?- le preguntó Natsu.

-Ha sido horrible- dijo ella, con una expresión de puro horror.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y mi padre?, habías ido con él a hacer una misión de clase S- se extrañó Cana. Mira la miró con cara de pena.

-Esto no entraba en la misión, teníamos que llevar una piedra mágica al palacio de los demonios, lo único peligroso era cruzar el gran glaciar- afirmó ella, asustada.

-¿Y qué ha pasado?- preguntó Natsu.

-Nos asaltó un hombre que podía transformar su brazo en magma, Gildarts y yo lo intentamos vencer, pero al final a él lo capturó y a mí me dio una paliza- soltó Mira, haciendo que Cana cambiará su expresión a una preocupada.

-Tranquila, sé que Gildarts está bien- le sonrió Mira. Cana sonrió con ella, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada.

-AKAINU, TE ENCONTRARÉ- gritó Luffy.

Pusieron al día a Mira sobre la visita de los sombreros de paja y eso, después dedujeron algo: Si Akainu se encontraba allí, sería que la residencia de Enel y él se encontraba en la isla de los demonios.

-Entonces a que esperamos, VAYAMOS A CAPTURAR A ESOS CABRONES- gritó Natsu, haciendo que Gray lo parará creando una pared de hielo.

-Espera un poco, fueguito- aclaró Gray. Natsu simplemente asintió fastidiado.

-No seré yo quien se oponga, pero no sabéis lo dura que es esa isla- afirmó una débil Mira.

-¿dura?- preguntó Natsu.

-Primero hay que pasar el gran glaciar, un desierto de hielo. Después hay que adentrarse en la gran selva y por último llegas al palacio de los demonios, dónde se dice que viven los dioses vivientes, nadie excepto ellos han conseguido llegar. De hecho nosotros solo teníamos que llegar hasta la entrada de la Gran selva para entregar el paquete, ya que ni Gildarts podría con los peligros que allí había…- explicó Mira. Erza formó un rostro impresivo.

-¿Dónde está el papel de la misión?- preguntó Erza, no muy alegre.

-Aquí- le dijo Mira, entregándole un papel.

-Serán…-dijo Erza, arrugando el papel muy enfadada.

-todo ha sido una trampa- aclaró ella.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron todos.

-Lo han hecho para atraer a Gildarts, no sé por qué, pero lo quieren- dijo Erza, preocupada.

La puerta del gremio se abrió y aparecieron una chica y un chico muy narizón. Eran Usupp y Robin.

-USUPP, ROBIN- gritó Luffy. Al oír esto se giraron para encontrarse con su capitán.

-Luffy, ya era hora de que os encontráramos- dijo Usupp. Robin rió.

-Robin-swan, sigues tan bella como siempre- afirmó Sanji.

-No hay que precipitarse, es mejor entrenar durante… ¿5 meses? Aprender a dominar el Hacki, por ejemplo y potenciar nuestros ataques, ahora mismo no podemos hacer frente ni a Akainu ni a Enel, y no podemos depender del Hacki de Luffy- afirmó Erza. Todos asintieron.

Des de aquel día todos trabajaron muy duro para dominar el Hacki y hacerse más fuertes.

5 meses después…

Todos dominaban al menos dos tipos de Hacki, estuvieron trabajando muy duro y fue un entrenamiento arduo y tardío que al final dio sus frutos. Ya estaban listos para adentrarse en la isla de los demonios y luchar contra los dioses vivientes: Akainu y Enel. El barco atracó en la isla de los demonios, Luffy observó el paisaje, observó el enorme glaciar que tenía delante. Daba un toque depresivo al ambiente, a la vez era increíble y precioso. Sin duda aquella aventura prometía. Luffy sonrió.

-Esto será divertido- afirmó Luffy, sonriente. Ladeó al cabeza y vio a una depresiva Cana sentada en el frío hielo. Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a ella.

-Venga, Cana-san sé que ese tal Gildarts está vivo, parece muy fuerte- sonrió Luffy. Cana se rió y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Vamos Luffy, lucharemos contra esos tíos y recuperaremos a mi padre- dijo Cana, muy decidida. Luffy asintió y le tocó la cabeza amistosamente.

-Luffy, nos los cargaremos- sonrió Natsu. Luffy asintió y los dos empezaron a correr hacia el infinito hielo.

-Son iguales- afirmó Lucy.

-Lo son- añadió Nami.

5 horas después…

Zoro iba al frente de la enorme formación de personas, "hablando" junto a Sanji y el grupo lo cerraba unos cansados Natsu y Luffy que habían corrido demasiado.

En algún lugar del gran glaciar…

Un hombre pelirrojo avanzaba perezosamente y decididamente sobre el frío y espeso hielo del gran glaciar. Akagami Shancks se enteró de la existencia de los ya conocidos como "los tres dioses", seguramente habría uno más de ellos, a parte del almirante Akainu y de ese tal Enel del que le habían hablado los sombrero de paja, y fue a hacerles una "visita". De repente se paró y sonrió.

-Con que Luffy ya está aquí, es bastante rápido, pero no puede superarme un niño…- afirmó, siguiendo su camino.

Volviendo a la posición de Luffy, Natsu y los demás…

Ya habían pasado 5 largas horas y no había pasado nada, era algo aburrido. Zoro estiró los brazos, indicando a todos que se pararan, se agachó y puso sus manos en las espadas.

-Hay alguien cerca, y no es precisamente débil…-afirmó Zoro, formando un rostro demoníaco.

-¡Sal de tu escondite!- añadió Zoro, desenvainando dos de sus tres espadas.

Alguien se rió tras un gran peñón de hielo y se vio como se ponía bien sus gafas. Hizo algo con las manos.

-Rayo de hielo- dijo, disparando un enorme rayo que iba directo hacia Zoro. Este formó un escudo con sus espadas.

-Hacki de armadura- dijo Zoro, intentando que el poderoso rayo no llegara a tocarle. Debido a esto retrocedió algunos metros.

-¿Quién puede hacer retroceder el Hacki de armadura de Zoro?- dijo Erza, formando dos espadas de la nada.

Al ver el rostro de cierto almirante, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-Ese es…-dijo Luffy, muy preocupado.

-Aokiji- terminó Robin, poniéndose en posición de combate.

Aokiji sonrió y volvió a ponerse bien sus gafas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad xfavor:)**


	10. La isla de los demonios Gildarts

**Aqui estamos con un nuevo cap de mi crossover de OP y FT, k lo disfruten :D**

Aokiji sonrió y volvió a ponerse bien sus gafas.

-Así que me conoces, Luffy sombrero de paja, ¿o debería llamarte discípulo de Shancks?…- sonrió Aokiji.

-Que mal rollo, ¿cómo sabe todo eso de mí?- preguntó extrañado Luffy.

-Sabemos más de lo que piensas- afirmó Aokiji, formando un rostro digno del mismísimo satanás

-Ese tío da miedo- se asustó Luffy, escondiéndose detrás de una preocupada Robin.

-No solo eso, es uno de los almirantes de la marina- aclaró Robin, armándose.

-Vaya, si tenemos aquí a Nico Robin, otra más para entregar…- vaciló Aokiji.

-Si os entregáis, no habrá heridos…- añadió, poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Nunca haremos eso- dijo Luffy.

-Habla por ti, capitán, ¿conmigo tendréis bastante?- preguntó Robin.

-Supongo que sí- contestó Aokiji, poniéndose bien las gafas de nuevo.

-Vale, me entrego- aclaró Robin, ante la atónita mirada de todos.

-PERO ROBIN, DEBE HABER ALGUNA OTRA FORMA DE SOLUCIONAR ESTO- le gritó Lucy, muy preocupada.

-No creo que la haya, no conoces el poder de este hombre, es verdaderamente demoniaco- dijo ella, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Nos vamos- aclaró Aokiji, cuando de repente un puño se estampó en su rostro, rompiéndole las gafas y lanzándolo por los aires. Era Luffy.

-Robin, no importa cuánto poder tenga…- dijo él, con la mirada entre las sombras.

-Le machacaremos, estoy seguro- afirmó Luffy, sonriente.

Aokiji se levantó y se sacudió el traje, después cogió unas nuevas gafas, las limpió y se las puso.

-Grabe error, sombrero de paja, luchar contra mí en un campo de hielo es un suicidio- aclaró él, con la mirada oculta bajo sus gafas.

-Quiero saber algo, ¿por qué has hablado en plural?- le dijo Robin. "es obvio que no le contestará" pensó Luffy.

-Si le contestaré, sombrero de paja- dijo él, sonriendo. A Luffy se le cambió la expresión, ¿acaso le había…leído la mente?, si ni siquiera su Hacki de presencia podía hacer eso.

-He hablado en plural, porqué mis aliados se llaman Akainu y Enel- dijo él, sonriendo.

-¡¿CÓMO?!- gritaron todos, mientras el almirante solo sonreía.

-Basta ya de hablar- dijo Natsu, prendiéndose en llamas.

El chico se lanzó en un ataque contra Aokiji, éste lo paró con sus propias manos, sin necesidad de Hacki o poderes de belcebú.

-Cuchilla Iceberg- dijo él, atravesando el cuerpo de Natsu por completo. La expresiones de todos cambiaron a una de puro horror.

-NATSU- gritaron todos. Aokiji tumbó a Natsu en el suelo con un movimiento rápido y levantó el puño.

-Golpe ventisca- dijo Aokiji, transformando su brazo en hielo, para asestarle un golpe mortal a Natsu.

-No lo hagas, TE LO SUPLICO- reclamó Nami, que veía que Natsu moriría.

-Vale- afirmó Aokiji, retirando su ataque.

-mmmmm… ¿gracias?- respondió Nami, ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-No es por ti, el plan debe seguir sus propias pautas, siento no poder seguir divirtiéndome con vosotros- dijo él, transformándose en hielo y viajando por el cielo hasta la gran jungla en unos instantes. Era difícil acostumbrarse a ver alguien que tuviera tal poder, y más si es tu enemigo.

-NATSU, ¿estás bien?- preguntó una preocupada Nami.

-Si, tranquila- le dijo él, con una sonrisa. La chica expiró un suspiro de alivio.

El grupo siguió avanzando hasta que se pudo divisar una figura humana avanzando lentamente des de la gran jungla hacia ellos. Nuestros héroes, interesados, avanzaron un poco más rápido para poder ver más nítidamente esa peculiar silueta.

-Padre...-dijo Cana, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Es mi padre- aclaró ella, sonriendo y quitándose un peso de encima.

Al acercarse más, pudieron divisar el rostro oscurecido del que parecía ser Gildarts. Luffy sonrió y se alegó por Cana. "al fin podrán volverse al ver" pensó el chico de goma. Gildarts se fue acercando tortuosamente. Natsu fue corriendo hacia él, pero al ver a Cana paró, ya que creía que sería mejor dejarles un momento de intimidad, para hablar de padre a hija.

-PAPÁ, ESTÁS VIVO- gritó Cana. A Zoro se le oscureció la mirada.

-¿tu también tienes ese presentimiento, Marimo?- le preguntó Sanji, mientras escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo rubio.

Cana se abrazó a Gildarts y cuando éste la miró se vio reflejado en su cara una expresión monótona, como si estar lejos de una hija fuera normal. Pero lo más extraño fue que tenía los ojos de un color carmesí muy sospechoso. A Cana le cambió la expresión.

-MIERDA- gritó, intentando apartarse de él, pero sin éxito ya que había levantado e puño para golpearla. Zoro y Sanji bloquearon su golpe, aún con ellos dos haciéndolo, no fue tarea fácil.

-Este tal Gildarts, está siendo controlado de alguna forma, no es él, ¡así que atrás!- gritaron Zoro y Sanji, haciendo que todos excepto Natsu y Luffy retrocedieran.

-¡Pero es Gildarts, no puede ser malo!- dijo Natsu, sonriente. Gildarts le sonrío maleficámente.

-Por mucho que retrocedamos, si es tan fuerte, nos matará igualmente- sonrió Luffy, acomodándose el sombrero.

-La única opción es luchar- añadió el chico de goma.

-No podemos luchar contra él, nos derrotaría en un instante- dijo Natsu.

-Desatomización- dijo Gildarts, lanzando una red blanca de luz.

-MIERDA- todos consiguieron esquivarlo.

Después de 5 minutos...

Sanji, Natsu, Luffy y Zoro estaban hechos polvo, tirados en el suelo moribundos y con sus ropas rasgadas, luchando por mantenerse conscientes. Gildarts, en cambio, seguía de pie. No se había movido en toda la batalla ¿para qué? Lod demás ya habían tomado el camino a la gran jungla sin que Gildarts se percatase. Parece que era su fin.

-¿Porqué al final siempre acabo viniendo en el mejor momento?- se preguntó Shancks, quien habia llegado al lugar de batalla. Todos lo miraron sonriente, era su salvación.

-Shancks...-pronunció Luffy.

-No te esfuerces, yo derrotaré a éste tipo- dijo él, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Vosotros seguid, y cumplid vuestro destino- añadió.

-Gracias- dijo Luffy, sacando fuerzas de la nada para levantarse y cargar a todos sus Nakamas.

Gildarts intentó pararlos, pero Shancks usó Hacki y desvió su ataque "desatomización".

-¿Que eres?- preguntó Gildarts muy serio.

-Los mismo digo- respondió Shancks.

Mientras Luffy ya había alcanzado al resto del grupo, y les había puesto al día. Ya podían divisar la entrada de la gran selva. El inmenso gran glaciar se había terminado por fin, una gran nube rodeaba toda la isla, haciendo un tenebroso círculo nubloso. Luffy sonrió y Sanji, Zoro y Natsu, empujados por la sonrisa de Luffy, como por arte de magia, se pusieron de pie. Luffy se paró y todo el grupo se paró con él.

-Ya estamos en la gran selva, nadie sabe que puede haber aquí dentro, así que cuidado...- avisó Luffy. Natsu se quejó.

-Ni que fueras el líder, zampa-carne- le dijo a Luffy, empezando una pequeña pelea entre ellos.

Todos se internaron en la gran selva y un presentimiento maléfico empezó a nacer en Luffy. "Tengo un mal presentimiento" pensó Luffy. Un gran trueno sonó. Luffy se paró.

-Ya está aquí- pronunció Luffy.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Lucy.

-Enel- acabó Luffy, poniéndose en guardia.

CONTINUARÁ...

**espero k os haya gustado comentad pls :D**


	11. La Isla de los demonios Gran selva

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo cap de mi crossover de FT y OP**

-Enel- acabó Luffy, poniéndose en guardia.

Un rayo cayó muy cerca y una figura eléctrica se alzó ante la vista de todo el grupo. La figura de aquel temible hombre apreció, tenía una expresión relajada y estaba devorando una manzana. Terminó la fruta y la tiró al suelo. Su rostro formó una expresión diabólica y sonrió.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- se rió Enel.

-Enel…- dijeron todos, con expresiones de odio en sus caras.

El puño de Luffy fue directo a la cara de Enel. Este sonrió.

-Hacki de presencia- Enel esquivó con facilidad el golpe, y con su bara de oro asestó un veloz golpe en la muñeca de Luffy, haciéndole gritar de dolor.

-Ahora voy en serio- aclaró Enel, con la mirada ensombrecida.

-Armadura del purgatorio- pronunció Erza, cambiándose de armadura.

Enel la miró y sonrió, encendió en electricidad su mano derecha.

-Maldito cabrón…-soltó Erza, con la mirada bajada.

-Me humillaste delante de todos, pagarás por lo que hiciste- añadió, dejando ver el rostro de un verdadero demonio. Enel volvió a sonreír.

Erza se lanzó rápidamente hacia a Enel, y éste descargó toda la energía acumulado en un potente Thor, que la chica esquivó a una velocidad digna de la luz, y con un fuerte salto, y ayudada de su enorme Hacki de potencia, consiguió alcanzar a Enel en el torso, formándole un corte en forma horizontal.

-Joder… eres rápida- dijo él, con la mirada bajada.

-Hacki de potencia- Erza pudo asestarle una patada en toda la cara a Enel, dejándolo extendido en el suelo.

-Se acabó, supuesto dios- aclaró Erza, dándose al vuelta para volver con el grupo.

Enel sonrió y se levantó rápidamente. Se limpió la sangre que goteaba de su boca y volvió a hablar.

-Ingenua mortal- dijo él, dejando ver una figura terrorífica con los ojos encendidos en azul tras al cortina de humo que había dejado el impacto del hombre contra el suelo.

Erza se dio la vuelta y Enel salió de la cortina de humo para dejar ver su rostro demoníaco.

-Prepárate, mortal- sonrió Enel, haciendo que Erza se pusiera en guardia.

-Tendrás el honor de ser eliminada por mi nuevo ataque- aclaró Enel sonriendo y acumulando electricidad en las manos y creando un temblor bastante preocupante.

-Di adiós, chica- le dijo Enel a Erza. Zoro sonrió.

-Zeus- soltó Enel, formando un gran rayo en sus manos y lanzandólo contra Erza a velocidades formidables. La chica se quedó paralizada. Pero alguien bloqueó el ataque.

-Zoro...-pronunció la chica, muy sonrojada.

-Tú eres Erza Scarlet, nadie puede contigo, lo aprendí en ese combate en el que perdí contra tí, no dejes que la idea que tengo de ti se desvanezca de repente- le dijo Zoro, mientras usaba su Hacki de armadura para bloquear el ataque de Enel, con muchas dificultades.

-Luchemos y ganemos a ese tipo, los dos juntos somos invencibles y lo sabes, ¡no te rindas nunca!- añadió el chico. Erza asintió sonriente.

Zoro esquivó el ataque de Enel y los dos avanzaron rápidamente hacia su objetivo. El espadachín saltó y levantó la espada ante la mirada de Enel. Erza le atacó por abajó, con un movimiento que demostraba sus dotes atléticas y consiguiendo despistarle para que Zoro pudiera...mal hecho. Enel sonrió. Agarró al cabeza de Zoro y lo aplastó contra el suelo, y con su bara de oro, le aplastó la cabeza en un impacto brutal. Erza atacó de nuevo, esta vez con más rabia por el daño causado a su Nakama.

-Te pillé- dijo Enel, con la mirada de un demonio y cogiendo a Erza por la cabeza también y aplastándola contra el suelo.

-Zeus- pronunció Enel, realizando su ataque más poderoso a una Erza indefensa, que ante el horror de todos, no pudo evitar el ataque y fue freída literalmente.

Zoro se levantó lentamente con el rostro oscurecido. Una lágrima se escurrió y impacto en el suelo. Se lanzó contra Enel en una ráfaga de cortes en sus brazos que usó para protegerse. Enel por primera vez tubo una expresión de impresión.

-No pensé que un simple humano pudiera estar a mi nivel- aclaró el hombre, esquivando y boqueando los ataques de Zoro.

-TE MATARÉ- gritó el chico, destrozando sus defensas con Hacki de armadura y cortándole en el pecho.

Zoro empezó a correr alrededor de Enel y se iba acercando cada vez más, para finalmente lanzarse contra él y asestarle un corte mortal en la cabeza. Su plan no funcionó, Enel salió volando y lanzó un potente Thor que Zoro esquivó acrobáticamente y saltó para alcanzarle, pero Enel ya había recargado la suficiente energía para lanzar un Zeus, y cuando Zoro fue a desenvainar su tercera espada, NO ESTABA, Enel la había destruido sin que se diera cuenta. No había escapatoria, para escapar tendría que tener el control de la gravedad, y desgraciadamente no era el caso. Entonces ladeó al cabeza y vio a Erza formando una espada de la nada.

-Erza...-pensó Zoro, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo?- pronunció Zoro, sonriente. Enel puso cara de extrañado.

-Yo tengo Nakamas que me quieren y siempre vana estar a mí lado- sonrió Zoro. Enel se enfadó aún más y cargó del todo el Zeus. Erza le lanzó la espada a Zoro y éste la cogió, ante la atónita mirada de Enel.

-No puedo perder- aclaró él.

-Corte múltiple del demonio- ñaió Zoro, atravesando a Enel en un montón de cortes en su pecho y cara.

-No puede ser...- dijo Enel, horrorizado ante su derrota.

-...un mortal- pensó Enel, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Espero k os haya gustado comentad pls :D**


	12. El infinito poder de la amistad

**Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi crossover, espero k os guste :D**

-...un mortal- pensó Enel, cayendo al suelo derrotado.

Zoro envainó las espadas, y con una expresión de satisfacción volvió con el grupo, no sin antes socorrer a una sonriente Erza. Se disponían a irse cuando algo atravesó a Zoro, haciendo que Erza cambiara su sonriente expresión por una completamente horrorizada. Zoro cayó al suelo y los restos de una bola magmática se pudieron ver en su espalda. Enel sonrío. Todos los allí presentes abrieron mucho los ojos ante aquella escena tan desesperanzadora: la muerte de Zoro.

-Preparaos…-avisó un malvado Enel que acababa de levantarse del suelo. Akainu y Aokiji salieron de entre las plantas.

-Luffy sombrero de paja, entrégate antes de que mas de tus Nakamas sufran el mismo destino- advirtió Akainu, sonriendo como si no tuviera sentimientos de humanidad.

-Sombrero de paja, tu suerte se acaba de terminar- fulminó Aokiji, poniéndose bien las gafas.

Luffy empezó a moverse, Lucy intentó bloquearlo, pero al verlo sonreír bajo su sombrero entendió que no debía hacerlo. Natsu bajó la mirada, en señal de incomprensión, al fin y al cabo Zoro era su Nakama, des de hace poco tiempo, pero lo respetaba y quería como a cualquier otro.

Luffy llegó hasta Enel y Sanji sonrió.

*FLASHBACK*

-Luffy sombrero de paja, entrégate antes de que mas de tus Nakamas sufran el mismo destino- advirtió Akainu, sonriendo como si no tuviera sentimientos de humanidad.

Luffy sonrió bajo su sombrero y le susurró algo a Sanji.

-Confío en ti- acabó el chico. Sanji encendió un cigarro y contestó

-De acuerdo, comprendo-

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Bien, chico de goma, no hagas ningún movimiento sospechoso, sino Akainu y Aokiji te matarán- terminó Enel. Luffy volvió a sonreír y agarró su sombrero mientras Enel convertía su bastón en un tridente y lo impregnaba con Hacki para que Luffy muriera.

-LUFFY- gritaron todos, viendo como Enel levantaba el bastón.

-En serio crees que sería tan egoísta de no darte de hostias por haber matado a uno de mi Nakamas?- sonrió Luffy, bañando su puño en Hacki y asestándole un brutal puñetazo en el dañado estómago de Enel, haciendo que éste escupiera sangre de la boca y saliera disparado hacia un árbol, estrellándose contra él. Akainu y Aokiji se lanzaron a matar a Luffy, cuando de repente Sanji saltó encima de la cara de Aokiji y liberó todo el Hacki de armadura en una brutal patada.

-Espera…no puede ser…yo me he ocupado de éste, ¿pero y del otro quien se ocupa? No puede ser que Luffy sea tan sumamente tonto…-pensó el cocinero. Sanji giró, pero no vio a nadie. Era verdad que Luffy iba a morir por su idiotez…

-Mierda, no pensé en ese- se sorprendió Luffy, viendo su muerte a unos pasos. Entonces cierta pelirroja paró la cuchilla de hielo de Aokiji con unas espadas que ella misma creó de la nada y pateó la cara del almirante, rompiéndole las gafas con Hacki de armadura.

-Vengaré a Zoro- dijo Erza, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Erza…- se preocupó Luffy, yendo a verla.

-¿estás bien?- le preguntó, Erza negó con las cabezas y cerró fuerte los ojos.

-¡Yo me había enamorado de Zoro!- confesó Erza, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Luffy expulsó algunas lágrimas, sonrió y le tocó la cabeza.

-Lo siento Erza- finalizó el pelinegro. Erza se ahogó en un llanto interminable y se arrodilló suplicando clemencia.

La pelirroja se levantó y fue corriendo hacia el cuerpo inerte de Zoro y lo abrazó desesperadamente. Sollozó muy potentemente "Te amo, no te vayas de mi lado, Zoro", pero todo era inútil. Muchos de los miembros de Fairy Tail no soportaban ver a Erza así y apartaban sus tristes miradas de la pelirroja, era como si estuviera destrozando la cabeza contra un muro de dura piedra. Erza cerró los ojos y muchas lágrimas cayeron sobre el rostro del peliverde. Todo era tan putrefactamente triste. De repente Erza sintió un exquisito tacto en sus labios. Cuando la chica abrió los ojos su estómago explotó en millones, que digo millones, trillones de mariposas que dieron lugar a la felicidad más increíble. ¡Zoro estaba vivo!

-Yo también te amo- dijo él. Con solo esas palabras el paraíso estaba alcanzado para Erza. La parea se abrazó y se volvió a abrazar, la chica no podía parar de llorar.

-Que bonito- lloró Luffy, mientras Sanji lanzaba maldiciones al cielo (pero en el fondo estaba muy contento de la "resurrección" de su Nakama).

-Precioso- soltó Enel, que ya volvía a estar de pie, con chorros de sangre resbalándole por la boca. Todos se pusieron en guardia.

-Ahora os vais a enterar, vais a ver el inmenso poder de los tres dioses vivientes- aclaró Enel, haciendo que Akainu y Aokiji volaran hasta el cielo.

Decidle adiós a vuestros Nakamas, mortales, vuestra muerte está asegurada- añadió Enel, antes de reunirse con los otros dos en el cielo.

Los tres juntaron sus manos y una gran luz blanca empezó a emerger de sus muñones. La luz cada vez era más grande.

Todos los del grupo de Luffy, Natsu y los demás cayeron al suelo viendo su derrota muy cerca. Pero Luffy y Natsu seguían de pie, no iban a rendirse ante nada, aunque eso significase su muerte.

-Luffy…- pronunció Natsu.

-Natsu...-pronunció Luffy. Los dos sonrieron.

-vamos a matarlos- dijeron al unísono. Natsu se prendió en llamas de una manera nunca antes vista y Luffy empezó a acumular cantidades exageradas de los tres tipos de Hacki a la vez, creando un enorme temblor en el suelo y resquebrajándolo.

Los dos explotaron hacia arriba y dieron un puñetazo a Akainu y Aokiji cada uno, eso bastó para dejarlos a los dos fuera de combate. Enel sonrió.

-Vaya, parece que al final no vais a morir tan fácilmente- sonrió Enel.

-Ríndete ya, no tienes nada que hacer- terminó Natsu. Enel puso cara de loco.

-Debéis morir ya, GUSANOS MISERABLES- soltó el hombre, quitándose el pañuelo y dejando ver un pelo rubio muy al estilo Super Sayan con ciertos vaivenes eléctricos. Enel sacó dos bastones de oro de la nada y los transformó en tridentes, después se los clavó en el pelo, creando una onda expansiva nunca antes vista. Su cuerpo empezó a explotar en electricidad.

-Ahora soy invencible, nunca pensé que debería usar todo mi poder, pero bueno no necesito a esos dos payasos, tengo suficiente poder para…- dijo Enel, con una cara que dejaría paralizado hasta al más valiente.

-…DESTRUIR EL MUNDO- acabó el hombre, haciendo que Natsu y Luffy se estremecieran. En un rápido movimiento Enel golpeó a Natsu y Luffy con Hacki y los envió de vuelta a la isla, dejándolos muy malheridos.

Enel sonrió y formó una pequeña chispa no más grande que una mota de polvo y empezó a recargarla de energía. Todos abrieron mucho los ojos de nuevo.

Entonces Luffy y Natsu se levantaron de nuevo, y sin pensarlo se cogieron las manos y cerraron los ojos, quedando en una posición de triangulo.

-Nosotros tenemos algo que él no tiene, Natsu…- dijo Luffy, armándose de Hacki.

-Tenemos a nuestros Nakamas, Luffy…- aclaró Natsu, armándose también de Hacki.

-No podemos fallarles- soltaron al unísono.

-Hacki triangular- dijeron los dos, lanzando un rayo blanco enorme.

-Chispa infernal de .000 de voltios. ¡Muerte súbita!- dijo Enel, soltando la chispa.

El rayo superó a la chispa y Enel cayó derrotado y completamente humillado ante el inmenso poder de todos los Hackis de nuestros héroes. Una enorme explosión se vio en el cielo.

-Ya la han vuelto a liar- aclaró un magullado Shancks, sentado encima del cuerpo derrotado de Gildarts.

-Este tío es fuerte- dijo Shancks, tocándose una herida en sus costillas.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Espero k lo hayáis disfrutado :D COMENTAD XFAVOR**


	13. El fin del trayecto Sentimeintos

**Aquí subo mi último cap de este fic. Proyecto cerrado. Espero k os guste :D**

Enel ya estaba derrotado, todo estaba bien y la normalidad volvió poco a poco al gremio de Fairy Tail. Luffy y Nami habían ido a comprar unos cuantos barriles de alcohol para las insaciables bocas del maestro y Cana.

-Esos idiotas, ¿cuando volverán?- preguntó Cana a Lucy, en presencia del maestro y Zoro (que por supuesto, estaba abrazándose con Erza).

-A saber- soltó Lucy, bostezando en señal de cansancio, la verdad es que el combate había sido agotador.

Nami entró al gremio, con un magullado Luffy a sus espaldas. Luffy intentó apoyarse en Nami, pero no tubo la fuerza suficiente y calló al suelo, alarmando a todo el gremio.

El chico de goma abrió los ojos lentamente, miró por la ventana y vio que era de noche. Después de situarse en el tiempo y el espacio, intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no quería, se estaba tan bien entre aquellas cálidas sábanas, pero bueno, lo más importante era que Lucy estaba también entre aquellas sábanas, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho bien formado de Luffy. No podía disimular que le encantaba el olor a vainilla de Lucy, y su pelo rubio y sus profundos ojos café. En realidad, le encantaba todo de ella. Su corazón se aceleró mucho y se sonrojó fervientemente. Sin duda le gustaba Lucy. La chica abrió sus ojos y sonrió.

-Hola, Luffy- dijo ella, Luffy le devolvió una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien- sonrió Luffy.

-Gracias por defenderme- aclaró la rubia, acurrucándose en su torso.

-No ha sido nada, no puedo permitir que te insulten- añadió.

*FLASHBACK*

-¿pero que ha pasado?- se alarmó Lucy, viendo el estado de su Nakama.

-Luffy dijo que vio a alguien insultarte y no pudo tolerarlo, así que se peleó con ellos, al parecer no era flojos y consiguieron dañarle antes de que les diera la paliza. Yo no me enteré de nada hasta que lo encontré casi muerto en medio de la calle- explicó Nami, haciendo que Lucy abriera mucho los ojos.

-Ese tonto, podría haber muerto…-dijo ella, sonriendo y expulsando algunas lágrimas.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-No podía permitirlo, Lucy, no puede soportar que te traten mal…- dijo él, en un tono tan dulce, que ha a Lucy le izo estremecerse.

-Luffy…- dijo ella, acercándose lentamente a la boca del chico.

-Lucy…-dijo él, sellando su enorme afecto con un tierno beso que demostraba que su amor era puro y sincero.

-Te amo- dijo él, muy ruborizado y intentando apartar la mirada, muy nervioso. Lucy sonrió.

-Y yo- dijo ella, con un tono muy dulce.

Mientras, cierto chico pelirrosa maldecía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué justo ella le estaba tocando? Si seguía a ese ritmo no podría soportarlo. Nami estaba curándole una herida en el torso, si, en su torso, era algo insoportable, ese tacto se sentía jodidamente bien, no se podía soportar. Polyushka y Chopper se habían ido a un viaje de medicina, y entre todos los miembros del gremio, tenía que ser justo aquella pelirroja espectacular que lo volvía loco la que curara las heridas del combate contra Enel, Akainu y Aokiji.

-Oye Nami, deja las heridas si quieres, ya me las curo yo- dijo él, sonriente, mirando a esa espectacular chica.

-Gracias, pero soy yo la quiero tocar…digo curarte las heridas- rectificó ella, muy ruborizada, por su lascivo comentario.

Estaba demasiado excitada, no podía dejar de pensar que esos abdominales tan sabrosos eran los del chico que le gustaba: Natsu Dragneel. No podía evitar intentar que su piel entrara en contacto con la del chico, aunque fuera por un breve momento. Su mente se nublaba y empezaba a luchar por no babear ante aquella magnífica vista.

-Oye Nami, ¿te pasa algo?- le preguntó Natsu, levantándole la cabeza a la chica.

-No, no es nada- dijo ella, apartándole su ruborizado rostro.

-¿Qu-Qu-Quieres tocar?- preguntó Natsu, tragando saliva y rezando por que Nami no le soltara dos bofetones allí mismo.

-¿En serio puedo?- A Nami le brillaron los ojos. Natsu, asintió nervioso.

En el mismo momento en que el Dragon Slayer aceptó, Nami puso sus manos en su torso y lo acarició de arriba abajo, en un sensual masaje que no dejaba de excitar más y más al pobre Natsu.

-Nami no puedo más…- dijo él, lanzando a Nami al suelo y poniéndose encima de ella de la forma más sexy que la chica jamás había visto.

-Luffy…-se impresionó Nami.

-Te amo, Nami- confesó Natsu, besando los suaves labios de la chica de sus sueños, y notando satisfactoriamente como ella respondía el beso en un baile de lenguas muy sensual.

-Yo también- dijo ella, abrazándose a su chico.

Los piratas del sombrero de paja querían volver a su mundo, pero no había forma de que eso ocurriese, al parecer, por tanto se quedaron con sus Nakamas de Fairy Tail y vivieron felices para siempre.

-BOOOOOOM- una gran explosión se oyó fuera del gremio.

-No puede ser- se impresionó Erza, siendo cubierta por Zoro.

-Es imposible- afirmó Luffy, abrazando amorosamente a Lucy.

-No me jodas que ha vuelto- añadió un enfadado Natsu, que acarició el suave pelo de su novia: Nami.

-MORTALES- gritó una voz conocida.

Todos sonrieron.

-La batalla vuelve a empezar…- dijeron al unísono Luffy y Natsu.

**FIN.**

"You are all y workship and adore" (Neon Genesis Evangelion)

**Espero k os haya gustado el fic, comenen xfavor :D**


End file.
